donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Shalledian
This conlang is for the August Challenge. (note: it's classification as a Natrodian language does not break any rules ;u; (I shove all my languages there :x)) The language is reliant on suffixes for grammatical functions and consists of mono- and rarely disyllabic rootwords which end in certain consonants depending on the part of speech. All suffixes are monosyllabic and noun declensions consist of a vowel proceeded by a consonant. Key Shalledian Text. English Translation. (gloss) pʰiː eɪ t͡ʃɹan.skɹɪp.ʃən Phonology Table of Vowels Table of Consonants Alphabet and Digraphs with Phones Rules *Double letters are a geminated version of the sound. **This can only appear once in a rootword. **Words aren't stressed though lengthened vowels tend to simulate stress. *Words beginning with a vowel are preceded with a glottal stop to prevent them from being recognised as a suffix to the preceding word. *'G' and J''' become nasalised when sharing a syllable with a nasal vowel that precedes or proceeds it. *The most closed vowels in a consonant cluster become non-syllabic but can become syllabic for rhythmic purposes. *'''R isn't pronounced if it precedes SR or ZR. **The vowel before the R''' is geminated in this case if it wasn't already. Phonotactics Syllables are restricted to the following: ((C₂)C₁(L))V₁(V₂)(C₁(C₃)) C₁ is effectively any consonant. C₂ can be a consonant that when combined with the proceeding C₁ creates a digraph. All consonant digraphs can be placed in this position with the exception of '''NG. C₂ can also be the same consonant as C₁ to provide a geminated consonant. It can also be F''', '''S or SG if C₁ is an unvoiced plosive or L'''. C₃ can be a consonant that when combined with the preceding C₁ creates a digraph. All consonant digraphs can be placed in this position with the exception of '''BG. C₃ can also be the same consonant as C₁ in infinite forms of words to provide a geminated consonant for when the word inflects. C₃ can also be a plosive or sibilant fricative consonant if C₁ is a liquid consonant. C₃ may become the proceeding syllable's C₁ if the proceeding syllable lacks C₁, C₂ and L. L is a lateral when the proceeding C₁ is a coronal sibilant fricative or F'''. Otherwise, it is a tapped rhotic if the latter is a plosive consonant. V₁ is effectively any vowel. V₂ can be a (non-syllabic) vowel that is more close than V₁. It can also be any vowel if V₁ is a close vowel, in which the latter becomes non-syllabic instead. It can also be the same vowel as V₁ to provide long vowel length. Noun Declension Infinite (pro)nouns can only be mono- or disyllabic and mustn't end in '''K or N'''. Nouns can receive several declensions and decline in the following order: *Number *Definiteness *"Main Cases" *Other Cases (requires dative/locative/lative declension to precede; may use aiding postpositions) *Vocative (usually used on its own) Some cases are expressed entirely on their own. Most cases change meaning depending on the postposition and preceding case delcension. Word Order The main word order is VSO and is affected by the cases; which must be place in a certain order. Some cases share a position and thus does not matter which order they are placed it, however. #Adverb(s) #Verb #Subject #Object #Dative Object #Inessive/Illative Objects #Adessive/Allative #Ablative Object #Elative Object #Apudessive Object #Perlative/Postelative/Proximative/Subessive Objects Verb Conjugation Verbs are all regular and conjugate to mood, tense and aspect. Grammatical voice is often expressed by particles proceeding the verb such as '''je for the passive voice and ze for the reflexive voice. Ze can be omitted in colloquial speech. All infinite verbs end in k''' as do imperative verbs. They also cannot begin with '''en. Auxiliary Verbs and Participles The language lacks these two components as the functions of the latter are mostly covered by the verb. Can / May The auxiliary verbs can and may are replaced with the potential infix. It is derived from the context whether one is saying can/may or probably. Could and might are formed in the past tense. Shall Shall is replaced with the optative and potential affixes used together. Should is formed in the past tense. Passive Voice The passive voice is formed with the particle je which is used to proceed the verb. This can be replaced with the subject being used in accusative case without a nominative subject. Ikkí je volezétén. or Ikkí volezétěr. The two tools were used. (use-ind.simple.past particle.passive tool-dual-def-NOM / use-ind.simple.past tool-dual-def-ACC ) jə vɔ.lə.zɛ.tɛn / ɪ.kːi vɔ.lə.zɛ.teɾ Reflexive Voice This voice uses the particle ze and is often colloquially omitted. The particle can translate to oneself and can also be replace with the subject receiving both nominative and accusative/dative declensions. Ểviken ze lymétén srisôroměr. or Ểviken lyméténểg srisôroměr. The woman is buying herself some flowers. (buy-ind.progressive.nonpast particle.reflexive woman.sing-def-NOM flower-pl-part-ACC / buy-ind.progressive.nonpast woman.sing-def-NOM-DAT flower-pl-part-ACC) zə ly.mɛ.tɛn ʂɪ.sɔ̃.ɾɔ.meɾ / ẽ.vɪ.kən ly.mɛ.tɛ.nẽɣ̃ ʂɪ.sɔ̃.ɾɔ.meɾ Each Other The reflexive voice is also used to translate phrases using the term 'each other' even though it isn't specifically talking about the subject in particular, but another entity, all the while still the subject. Thus it is reliant on the context whether "each other" or "themselves" is implied. Personal Pronouns Personal Pronouns decline exactly like nouns and honorifics are applied with the definite declension. The zeroth person contains indefinite pronouns and corresponds to the English "one", "a person" or the generic you. It call also decline to number to mean "a pair of/some people". The first person refers to the person speaking; "I". The second person refers to the person the speaker is adresses assuming that they aren't older, royalty or a deity. Third person is reserved for people older than speaker and royalty (royals are adressed with the dual pronoun; "you and your majesty"). The fourth person is reserved for deities alone. The final, fifth person is used for people other than the speaker or the person being adressed and there is no distinction between gender. Therefore "he", "she" and "it" use the same word. Adjectives and Adverbs Adjectives and adverbs are treated almost identically. Adjectives Adjectives don't inflect and simply precede the noun they describe with a hyphen between them. It is because nouns are heavily inflected that adjectives don't require (as many) inflections (though they can negate like nouns). All adjectives must end in N'. Comparative adjectives receive the prefix '''zys-' and superlative '''-zyt. (they also cannot begin with ZY) Adverbs The conditions for an adverb are exactly the same as adjectives with the exception that it precedes the verb. Posession Both pronouns and nouns show possession with the suffix '-esg'. The possessee must proceed the (pro)noun with the inflection with the possible adjective preceding the possessee. Ékvetétesg óden stakkelét Every human being (humanity-def-GEN every being.sing-def) ʔo.ðən stɑ.kːə.lɛt Derivation Since rootwords and infinite words are usually mono- or disyllabic, derivational suffixes don't exist. However, with the fact that some parts of speech end in certain letters, you can simply change how the word ends in order to change the part of speech. Since nouns lack a uniform ending, words that are derived into nouns through the change of ending are heavily irregular and possess no pattern whatsoever (e.g. any consonant that isn't already an ending can bear the equivalent of '-(s/t)ion'). This means derived words are usually seen as separate words rather than words with a manipulated ending. Adjectives (, adverbs), (pro)nouns and verbs all possess declensions which aren't seen as part of the main word and thus does not contribute towards to rule of the number of syllables. Supines Since verbs always begin a clause with the exception of adverbs, supines can be read directly after the preceding clause, except when an adverb is used, where a comma precedes. Tuolk róhén eurzezétěr stryk jểgěr. Sell two of your kidneys to have it. (idiom; "It's to die for") (sell.imp you-NOM kidney-dual-def-ACC have it-ACC) ɾo.xɛn əu̯ɾ.zə.zɛ.teɾ stɾyk j̃ẽ.ɣeɾ Interrogation The language is reliant on interrogative words (which decline normally according to their part of speech) and rising intonation to distinguish between an statement and a question. *'hǎd' (where; noun) *'tǎd' (what; noun) *'sǎk' (when; adverb) *'sǎd' (who; noun) *'lǎd' (why; adverb) *'sgaa' (how; adverb) Relative Clauses These words are also used in relative clauses: Stryke hǎdétén lyksěr. Where I belong. (have-ind.simple.nonpast where-def-NOM I.sing-ACC) xæ.ðɛ.tɛn lyk.seɾ Note that relative clauses always proceed the clause of the noun they are describing regardless of its position. Lexicon and Translated Texts Lexicon Conjugator Article 1 of the UDHS Vǎiske ékvetétesg óden stakkelétén rotét- ǎi polétonết reudét- ǎi hóhôréterêt saí. Every single being of humanity is born into freedom and equality with pride and rights. (be.born-ind.simple.nonpast humanity-def-GEN every being.sing-def-NOM freedom-def and equality-def-LAT-ILL pride-def right-pl-def-LOC-APUD) ɛkvətɛtəʃ ʔoðən stɑkːəlɛtɛn ɾɔtɛt ʔæɪ̯ pɔlɛtɔnɛ̃t ɾəu̯dɛtəɾə̃t sɑi̯ ʔæɪ̯ xoxɔ̃ɾɛt sɑi̯ Tŷke jểgôrěr vortét- ǎi kaatểnerêt saí, ǎi vǒkǒrírés jểgôrěrểg blotétonal. They are endowed with reasoning and an awareness, and should act towards each other through brotherhood. (endow-ind.simple.nonpast it-pl-ACC reasoning-def and awareness-indef-LOC-APUD, and behave-pot-sub.simple.past-opt it-pl-NOM-DAT brotherhood-def-LAT-PER) j̃ẽ.ɣ̃ɔ̃.ɾeɾ vɔɾ.tɛt ʔæɪ̯ kɑː.tẽ.nə.ɾə̃t sɑi̯ ʔæɪ̯ vø.kø.ɾi.ɾɛs j̃ẽ.ɣ̃ɔ̃.ɾe.ɾẽɣ̃ blɔ.tɛ.tɔ.nɑl Article 2 of the UDHS Íkke ékvetétesg óden stakkelétěr stryk óden hóhôrét- ǎi rotôrétěr ǎnnotéterết blusôrétểgǒm saí. Stéke jểgôrén zarét-, hytét-, gổnét-, dveusét-, hózét-, ton ǒ dven tirét-, dén ǒ sykken vutét-, strytét-, vǎisét-, ǒ sykken lététěr. Every single being of humanity is permitted to have all the rights and freedoms in the Declaration excluding differences. They include race, skin colour, gender, language, religion, political or other opinion, national or social origin, possession, birth or other status. (permit-ind.simple.nonpast humanity-def-GEN every being.sing-def-ACC have.inf every right-pl-def and freedom-pl-def-ACC declaration-def-LOC-INE difference-pl-def-DAT-ELA. include-ind.simple.nonpast it-pl-NOM race-def, skin.colour-def, gender-def, language-def, religion-def, political or other opinion-def, national or social origin-def, possession-def, birth-def, or other status-def-ACC.) ɛk.və.tɛ.təʃ ʔo.ðən stɑ.kːə.lɛ.teɾ stɾyk ʔo.ðən xo.xɔ̃.ɾɛt ʔæɪ̯ ɾɔ.tɔ̃.ɾɛ.teɾ ʔæ.nːɔ.tɛ.tə.ɾɛ̃t blu.sɔ̃.ɾɛ.tẽ.ɣøm sɑi̯ stɛ.kə j̃ẽ.ɣ̃ɔ̃.ɾɛn zɑ.ɾɛt xy.tɛt ɣ̃ø̃.nɛt dvəu̯.sɛt xo.zɛt tɔn ʔø dvən tɪ.ɾɛt ðɛn ʔø sy.kːən vu.tɛt stɾy.tɛt væɪ̯.sɛt ʔø sy.kːən lɛ.tɛ.teɾ Jểgéterêt sgakǒrres blusikěr dét(stryt)étesg ton, zron ǒ ézdén lététểgǒm, stryke hǎdétén omểněr; jểgétesg zgitét-, routét-, zgin ristét-, ǒ pron gǎntôrểnerêt kek. Furthermore, no distinction shall be created from the country's (or territory's) political, jurisdictional or international status which possesses a person; regardless of its independence, trust, independent government or any sovereign limits. (it-def-LOC-ELA create-pot-sub.simple.nonpast-opt difference-neg-ACC country(territory*)-def-GEN politcal, jurisdictional or international status-def-DAT-ABL, have-ind.simple.nonpast where-def-NOM person-indef-ACC; it-def-GEN independence-def, trust-def, independent goverment-def, or sovereign limit-pl-indef-LOC-ADE regardless) ʃɑ.kø.rəs blu.sɪ.keɾ ðɛ.t(stɾy.t)ɛ.təʃ tɔn ʐɔn ʔø ʔɛz.ðɛn lɛ.tɛ.tẽ.ɣøm stɾy.kə xæ.ðɛ.tɛn ʔɔ.mẽ.neɾ j̃ẽ.ɣɛ.təʃ ʒɪ.tɛt ɾɔu̯.tɛt ʒɪn ɾɪs.tɛt ʔø pɾɔn ɣæn.tɔ̃.ɾẽ.nə.ɾə̃t kək *territory is détstryt whereas country is just dét Category:August Challenge Category:Natrodian languages Category:Languages